Contest entry
by ConverseCutie
Summary: ABout Jemi And for contest entry this will make you say aww


The girl, Lexy, layed down on the frigid, rough, sandy floor, next to her curly, light-brown haired, choclate brown eyes, best friend, Amir. She smiled to herself. She loved to hang out with him. His best friend since first- grade. They were both their for eachother. During the breaks-up, Gossip, teasing. They both knew who's eachothers crush was. He was the first one to know she was going to cheerleading camp. She was the first one to know he made it in the football team.

Did they ever go out? Were they ever girlfriend/boyfriend? Well the answer is, 'No'. They never spoke about eachothers feelings for eachother. They never knew what he or she felt for the other person. All they knew was that they'll be best-friends till they die.

The waves crashed into eachother and the sun was setting down. She set her head on his shoulder and his on her head. She looked up at him and saw he had a worried face. "What's wrong?" Lexi asked.

"Nothing." He shook his head to get rid of his thought. "You know we tell eachother everything." She reminded him. He nods. "Yea...I know." He took a deep breath and reached for her hand.

"What's wrong?" Lexy questioned, once again. A small tear escaped from his eye.

She hugged him tightly and drew him close. "Its okay. I'm here and you know you can tell me anything." She comforted him. The girl patted his back and put her sensitive chin on his shoulder.

He wiped some tears away from his eyes and pulled away from the hug. "Lexi," Amir began. "I-I'm Sick."

The girl gulped, trying to remove her severe thoughts away from her head. "What do you mean by that." She glared at him.

"I mean, I'm sick, I have cancer....they have no cure." Another inncoent tear fell down from his eye. "I'm sorry." He told her.

The girl tried really hard not to cry. She really did, but a tear just escaped from her eye. She wiped them before the boy could see. "Why are you sorry?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"I don't know...because you have to go through this. I didn't want to tell you, because I knew you'd cry." He turned to her. The girl curved her lips to make a smile, but all she did was a half smile. She looked at him and hugged him. "You're the best." Was all she said. A few tears escaped from the girls eyes. She wished that he never told him, but he did. And she couldn't change that.

They hugged,  
Tears fell down from their eyes.  
Their smiles turned to frowns.  
Their laughter turned to crying.  
Their hearts were in pain.

Lexi pulled away from the hug. "Promise me something." She sniffed, and wiped some tears away from her face with her hand.

Her mascara was leaking. Under her eyes were black and her whole face was wet from her tears.

Amir nodded. "In a few months...You know I'll be having my 16th birthday, and I want you to come...Promise me you'll be there!" The girl explained.

He smiled. "I promise."

*Few Months Later...16th Birthday Party...*

"MOM!" Lexi yelled over the loud music that was playing. She walked over to her mother, who was serving the guests. "Mom! Do you know where is Ami-?" She got cut off. "Honey I'm kind of busy here." Her mom said.

She sighed. She knew there was no use fighting with her mom. Her mom would always win.

Her big, pink, fluffy dress always caught everyones attention. Which she hated. She hated that people stared at her, and the dress. She hated the color and how fluffy it was. Her glass slippers made her feet ache. Everything in the party was great. Except for one thing. He wasn't there.

Lexi made her way to her friends table. She groaned as she sat down on a empty chair. "He promised!" She muttered under her breath. All her friends looked at eachother, then back to her.

One of them sighed. "Lexi..." Kristen -Her Best Friend- began. Lexi looked up at them. "Amir's brother called, He wanted to tell you that," Jamie -Another best-friends of hers- continued. "He wanted to tell me what?" Lexy asked. Jamie sighed and said,"He's dead."

Those two words echoed in Lexi's tiny head. Seconds later she noticed she was silently crying.

Lexi stood up, pushing her chair down. "Wh-What!?" She stammered. "No, No, No," She shook her head. She backed away from the table. "YOU"RE LYING!" She screamed at them.

Everything grew silent. Now the attention was on her. She looked at everyone around. "This can't be happening." Lexi whispered. "He can't be dead."

She ran towards the exit and ran. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't care. She just wanted to escape. She wanted him to come back.

She stopped running and fell in the sand. The same place where Amir told her. The place that haunted her, because that's the place where she knew he was losing his best friend. "He pr-promised." She kept on reapeating.

She sniffed and wiped some tears away from her pale face. "And I never got the chance to tell you," Some more tears came down her eyes. "that, I love you."

{Always spend your time with someone you love like its your last day with them because you never know when they'll leave.}


End file.
